Text messaging between users has risen in recent years. User devices, such as, for example, portable devices, allow users to create text messages anytime and anywhere. The user device that receives a text message can use natural language processing to interpret the text message. However, a drawback to this approach is that the user device that receives the text message can incorrectly interpret the text message. Additionally, the user device can incorrectly perform other user-assistive processes due to the incorrect interpretation of the text message.